


Celebrate

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Lost in Space (TV 1965)
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, Gen, Post-Canon, Return of the Jedi celebration scene, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: What normally would happen after a war was over happened when a president lost a election.
Kudos: 3





	Celebrate

Smith was awakened from his nap by loud noise coming in from his window. The man in his late seventies climbed out of bed then approached the window and peered out spotting the streets were full of people, cheering, waving flags, all of whom far as the eye could see were full of people wearing masks. The jovial atmosphere in the air told him all that he needed to know as he smiled.

Smith picked up a phone once a thought crossed his mind, rivalry, anger, hurt from people who wanted fascism to win. With elements like these, there were bound to be people who simply wanted to punish others all the while expressing their utter rage that democracy was chosen over the path of fascism, over the path of dictatorship, over the path of taking rights and oppressing others. So moments like these called for people willing to help the victims in whatever way they could and Smith could help them in one practical way; mending wounds.

"This is Doctor Zachary Smith, I am willing to volunteer my time and skills should you have too many patients and too few doctors; can I be of service?"

The bells of London rang in the air as people danced in the streets from city to city all over the globe in a sheer impressive and unified way.

"Yes."

* * *

John and Maureen were camping outside nearby their tent.

It was all happy, content, with little stress from the election bothering them.

Maureen was leaned against the former President's shoulder as he gazed toward the sky that was becoming dark.

"John, look."

John looked toward the sky with lights flickering.

"Fireworks?" John asked. "Odd."

Maureen was confident as she had a tearful smile.

"Trump lost." Maureen said as John looked toward then squeezed her hand.

John smiled.

"Now, that is worth celebrating." John took out a bottle of champagne and two glasses from a picnic basket. "Thankfully, I came prepared."

Maureen laughed then took a glass and John popped it open. 

"Here's to another glorious first for democracy." Maureen said as she held up her glass with a smile. "The first time two planets cheered for the loss of a incumbent president."


End file.
